halfprincefandomcom-20200214-history
Story Arcs
Like many mangas, 1/2 Prince chapters are broken into several story arcs of which there are currently 9 as of June, 2010. The following are the arc names, a description of the arc's plot and its chapters. Please note that none of the arc names are canon. Rookie arc Summary It is the year 2100 A.D., humans have developed a extremely realistic virtual reality game. Feng Xiao Lan made a bet with her brother and vows to beat the game without using her "female benefits". Due to this, she becomes the first transvestite of "Second Life" and has to deal with same problems as any other male player. Games * 001. A Prince Is Born Odd Squad arc Summary Prince (Feng Xiao Lan) and her new friend, Lolidragon continue to improve their skills and have exciting adventures. They meet more independent players and form a new team. Games * 002. A Gentle Wolf * 003. The Necromancer And The Wondering Bard * 004. The Prince And The Bard * 005. Rivals * 006. Miwa Tournament arc Summary Prince and his new team decide to join the Adventurers' Tournament to improve their skills and have fun. The winner will receive a piece of land for their own. Meanwhile, Prince has to deal with more problems in the real world. Games * 007. Yulian vs Wolf-Nii * 008. The Contest Begins * 009. Invincible Food * 010. Odd Squad Inspired * 011. Final Match To Promotion * 012. Besieged On All Sides * 013. A White Lie * 014. Zhou Ling Bin And Ou Yang Mei * 015. Grand Mix * 016. Truth, Exposed * 017. BL Dream * 018. Nan Gong Zui * 019. Unremorseful Battle * 020. Clash * 021. The Final Winner Nan Gong Zui arc Summary The tournament is finally over, Odd Squad had won and receive a city. Prince feel something wrong with Nan Gong Zui and search for him. What does he discover? Game * 022. Total Gathering Gui/Wicked Side-story arc Summary Guileastos/Gui (Ming Ju Wen) is reviewing his real life and his virtual one. This is his reflection on his situation in the virtual world and feelings toward Prince. Wicked (Zhuo Ling Bin) goes through a similar experience reviewing his memories and feelings for Feng Lan. Games * E01. Diary Eastern Continent arc Summary Prince wakes up on a strange ship that is leaving the Central Continent and going to East Continent. She was too hungover to realize that she went on the ship. She has to face new dangers and go on more adventures to return home. Games * 023. Another Continent * 024. Jing And Wen * 025. The Distant 5000 Crystal Coins * 026. Demon Lord Kenshin * 027. The Concealed Mission * 028. Satan Infinite City Invasion arc Summary An epic battle begins at Infinite City without their leader, Prince. Will it be too late for Prince to save them? Games * 029. The Battle Begins * 030. Infinite City Will Never Fall * 031. Game Start Rock & Roll Concert arc Summary After winning the battle, Infinite City needs to recover and rebuild. They decide to create a rock and roll band to get cash quick to pay for the repairs and the expansion of the city. Games * 032. French Kiss * 033. The Traveling Buskers * 034. The Hazardous Busking * 035. Military Parade * 036. The Date * 037. An Uninvited Guest * 038. A Fair Sky Is Meant To Blossom With Sunshine Reputation arc Summary The Sun, Moon and Star cities decide to take the advantage by forging an alliance to invade Infinite City since the city have not yet completely recovered from the last battle. What will Prince do? Games * 039. The Title of the Undefeated Champion * 040. Battle of the Aces * 041. Differences in Reputation * 042. Wacko and Dan Dan * 043. The Horrors of Self-Aware NPCs * 044. The Daily Necessities of a Man * 045. The Invasion Trivia